phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
As of Updated: Thursday, February 21, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster Spaceship In the movie "Alien: Covenant" what is the Covenant? Bookworm Helen In "The Iliad", who was the most beautiful mortal woman? Classic Rock David Bowie Who produced Lou Reed's 1972 single "Walk On The Wild Side"? Get Your Game On Dark Souls III Which game is set in the Kingdom of Lothric? Healthy Knowledge Place Of Origin Is Not Known Where did the virus that causes influenza A (H1N1) originate? Sports Trivia Rick Renteria What former Cubs manager took over as manager of the White Sox for the 2017 MLB season? Superhero Trivia Limo Driver What is Logan's job in the movie "Logan"? TV Trivia House of Cards Thomas Yates is a character on which TV show? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Code *KOLA's Cruise-A-Way Friday: SURFING *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: ROADTRIP *02/15 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: SEASIDE *02/16 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: MANILOW *02/22 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ?''' ----Advantage Club *Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | Barry Manilow win a pair of tickets to see Barry Manilow, returning to the International Theater, at The Westgate with Manilow: Las Vegas, The Hits Come Home residency now through June 15th, 2019. PLUS a two-night stay at the Westgate Las Vegas and a dinner at Edge Steakhouse. Ends: 02/22/2019 4:10 PM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 02/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Irish Adventure Sweepstakes' In honor of St. Patrick's Day, one winner will channel the luck of the Irish and score a 7-day, 6-night trip for two to Dublin! Spend a week touring the Irish countryside, toasting at the local pubs, and experiencing all that Ireland has to offer! This prize includes the cost of airfare and travel accommodations valued up to $5,000. Ends: 03/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 03/20/2019 11:17 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *Santana with the Doobie Brothers WIN a pair of tickets to see Santana with the Doobie Brothers at the Hollywood Bowl on Monday, June 24th! Ends: 06/02/2019 11:59 PM PT *The Who: Moving On! Tour with Pete Townshend and Roger Daltry Hollywood Bowl on Sunday, October 13th! Ends: 09/29/2019 11:59 PM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *10,000 Bonus Points: '''INNINGS' *02/15 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: NITRO *02/21 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ?''' ----KCAL Nation *Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 02/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *A $25 Dollar Fandango Gift Card for The Run The Race Movie Ends: 02/27/2019 11:59 PM PT *Digital Copy of Instant Family Ends: 02/28/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Musink Tattoo and Music Festival win a pair of VIP Weekend Passes with Meet and Greet to Musink Tattoo and Music Fest March 8th-10th at the OC Fair & Event Center! Ends: 03/03/2019 11:59 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Irish Adventure Sweepstakes' In honor of St. Patrick's Day, one winner will channel the luck of the Irish and score a 7-day, 6-night trip for two to Dublin! Spend a week touring the Irish countryside, toasting at the local pubs, and experiencing all that Ireland has to offer! This prize includes the cost of airfare and travel accommodations valued up to $5,000. Ends: 03/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *$50 Web Auto Part Gift Card Ends: 03/11/2019 8:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 03/20/2019 11:17 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *NItro Circus: You Got This Tour playing the Storm Stadium on May 17th! Ends: 05/13/2019 12:55 PM PT *A Pair OF Tickets To Falling In Reverse May 24th at The Wiltern Ends: 05/15/2019 12:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media *$5K Band of the Day = '''Pearl Jam' When you hear the $5K Band of the Day during the 9am, 11am, 1pm, 2pm, 3pm and 5pm hours, caller 25 at 800-955-5567 (955 KLOS) will instantly win a $25 Carl’s Jr. gift card and be registered to win $5,000 every Friday afternoon until February 15th. Gary Moore will announce a $5K winner’s name each Friday between 5:15p and 5:45p. If you hear your name, call 800-955-KLOS within 10 minutes and you win $5,000 rules Ends:02/15 ----VIP contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 02/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Irish Adventure Sweepstakes' In honor of St. Patrick's Day, one winner will channel the luck of the Irish and score a 7-day, 6-night trip for two to Dublin! Spend a week touring the Irish countryside, toasting at the local pubs, and experiencing all that Ireland has to offer! This prize includes the cost of airfare and travel accommodations valued up to $5,000. Ends: 03/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 03/20/2019 11:17 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: ?''' *Weekly Bonus Code: '''KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Eric Church on his Double Down Tour at the STAPLES Center on Friday, May 17th and Saturday, May 18th. Ends: 02/24/2019 11:59 PM PT *Hunter Hayes at House of Blues Anaheim on Friday, May 24th. Ends: 02/24/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 02/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Irish Adventure Sweepstakes' In honor of St. Patrick's Day, one winner will channel the luck of the Irish and score a 7-day, 6-night trip for two to Dublin! Spend a week touring the Irish countryside, toasting at the local pubs, and experiencing all that Ireland has to offer! This prize includes the cost of airfare and travel accommodations valued up to $5,000. Ends: 03/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 03/20/2019 11:17 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera!' Ends: 04/05/2019 12:14 PM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 02/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Irish Adventure Sweepstakes' In honor of St. Patrick's Day, one winner will channel the luck of the Irish and score a 7-day, 6-night trip for two to Dublin! Spend a week touring the Irish countryside, toasting at the local pubs, and experiencing all that Ireland has to offer! This prize includes the cost of airfare and travel accommodations valued up to $5,000. Ends: 03/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 03/20/2019 11:17 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 03/22/2019 11:19 AM PT *'Win a Polaroid SnapTouch Instant Print Camera! ' Ends: 03/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a BrüMate Winesulator 25 Oz Insulated Canteen! Ends: 03/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 04/01/2019 12:10 PM PT iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 This sweepstakes has ended. 72881 2019 ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio National Cash Contest (rules) - Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Each Contest Day (Weekdays only:Monday – Friday, excluding weekends) participating Stations will announce a Contest keyword each hour from 7:00am-6:59pm local Station time. Text that keyword to 72881 or enter online at http://entercomcontest.com/ one entry per phone number. Automated response does NOT disqualify. Must be age 18+. Ends 02/01/2019 6:59pm PT Text Reply Response from +1-678-208-8198 NOT CALL ̳Ԙ KAMP 97.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 Califonia Stations: ! = 72881 text contest active Los Angeles *! KAMP-FM, https://amp.radio.com/contests, 877-971-4487 (HITS) *KAMP-HD2, https://wearechannelq.radio.com/contests *KCBS-FM, https://931jackfm.radio.com/contests, 866-931-5225 (JACK) *KNX-AM, http://knx1070.radio.com/categories/contests, [[]] *KROQ-FM, https://kroq.radio.com/contests, 800-520-1067 *KTWV-FM, https://947thewave.radio.com/contests, 800-520-9283 (WAVE) San Bernadino-Riverside *! KFRG-FM, ! https://kfrog.radio.com/categories/contests, 888-431-3764 *KXFG-FM, http://kfrog.com San Diego *KBZT-FM, http://alt949radio.com, 833-272-1949 *! KBZT-HD2, http://bobsd.radio.com/cash, 619-718-7149 *KBZT-HD3, https://alt949.radio.com/hd3/glow_radio *KSON-FM, https://kson.radio.com/contests, 833-287-1037 *! KWFN-FM, https://973thefansd.radio.com/contests, 833-288-0973 *KWFN-HD2, https://player.radio.com/listen/station/the-angry-playlist *KXSN-FM, http://sunny981sd.com *KXSN-HD2, http://smoothjazzsd.com *KYXY-FM, http://kyxy.radio.com/ San Francisco-Oakland-San Jose *KCBS-AM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KFRC-FM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KGMZ-FM, http://www.957thegame.com/ *KITS-FM, http://alt1053.radio.com/ *KLLC-FM, http://radioalice.com *KLLC-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRBQ-FM, http://www.Q102SF.com Palm Springs *KQPS-FM, http://wearechannelq.com Sacramento *KIFM-AM, http://www.espn1320.net/ *KKDO-FM, http://www.radio947.net/ *KKDO-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRXQ-FM, http://www.krxq.net *KSEG-FM, http://www.eagle969.com/ *KSFM-FM, http://ksfm.radio.com/ *KUDL-FM, http://www.endonline.com Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ̳Ԙ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *800-520-9283 94.7 ̳Ԙ 'The Wave' 947thewave.radio.com/contests *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP ̳Ԙ 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 **Disney’s “The Nutcracker and the Four Realms” (Multi-Screen Edition) **STARS of California Wine in Beverly Hills (2/6) (Pair) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Disney's ALADDIN at Segerstrom Center for the Arts (3/6) (4-pack) **The Backstreet Boys at STAPLES Center (8/3) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Sabrina Carpenter at Fonda Theatre (3/25) **Ed Sheeran Autographed Guitar **Tori Kelly at Orpheum Theatre (2/28) **iHeartRadio LIVE with Leon Bridges (2/5) (Pair) **Disney PUPPY DOG PALS: PLAYTIME WITH PUPPY DOG PALS on DVD **Total Wireless Wants To Send You To Our iHeartRadio Music Awards! **Enter to win a $100 Gas Card thanks to Toyota of Glendale and Tustin Toyota **Valentine In The Morning's Coffee Drop *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ̳Ԙ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - BOLD do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)